empiriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Empirium Wiki:Character article guidelines
This page serves as a guide when making a new character article. Sections can be omitted if there is no information to fill it. See the Manual of Style for information on how the article should be written. Page Name Names should be presented in "given name, family name" order. If that character has a title or nickname, it should be made into a redirect. For example, Taliesan Belounnan has both Tal and Grand Magister Taliesan Belounnon. Character Infobox Template Place the Character Infobox template at the beginning of the article. Fill out the spaces provided. If you cannot place any information in a specific area, please put either "Unknown" or "N/A". Additional Templates The template is to put a word or phrase in parentheses and make it smaller. Place the template after an entry. Some potential uses are: * Kline Forthright * Teacher * Rebel leader * Prechette Malick The template adds a little cross sign after a character's name. Hovering your courser over the mouse will show a "Deceased" alt text. An example: * Malayia Starlight Introduction Underneath the template, write a brief summary about the character. It can include a basic description of their familial relations, where they were born, what their current occupation is, etc. ; Example :Eliana Ferracora is one of the main protagonists of the Empirium trilogy. She is the only daughter of Rielle and Audric Courverie, the adopted daughter of Rozen and Ioseph Ferracora, and the adoptive sister of Remy Ferracora. :She was born in the Second Age, Year 1000. After being adopted by Rozen, she was raised in Orline. As soon as she was old enough, Eliana was taught how to be a bounty hunter by Rozen. After Rozen became too injured to continue, Eliana became the sole breadwinner. Appearance Describe what the character looks like. Do not copy directly from the books! That is plagiarism which can get this wiki in trouble! Personality Describe the character's personality. Be sure to include both their positive and negative traits. Background Any events that happened prior to the beginning of The Empirium Trilogy should be related here. Plot Write out the actions of the character from their point of view, presented in chronological order. If this section gets too long, make another page with this format: Name/Plot. Be sure to leave a link to that page underneath this section's header. Abilities List and describe any powers and skills this character has. Weapons List and describe any weapons this character uses. Relationships If this section gets too long, make another page with this format: Name/Relationships. Be sure to leave a link to that page underneath the header. Family Describe the relationship this character has with each member of their family. Friends/Allies Describe the relationship this character has with each person who they consider a friend or ally. Enemies Describe the relationship this character has with each person that they consider an enemy. Trivia Make a list of any trivia that can be found about the character. This can range from mundane facts (such as favorite foods, etc.) to any information given from official sources. References Place a reference tag here. * Adding a reference within the text: * Code for the tag: Categories Required Categories that all character articles need to have. * Category:Characters Subjective Categories that are used on a case by case basis. * Category:Females * Category:Males Status Categories that reflect the status of the article. *Category:Article stubs -- This is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of an article. Only add this if the page has a couple sentences or a paragraph. *Category:WIP -- This is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of an article. Only add this if the article needs more information regarding its subject. Once all its sections have been fleshed out and the only editing left are additions or minor changes (such as grammar fixes), it can be removed. Category:Wiki